The invention relates to a breathing mask for a helmet which is particularly well suited for use when the temperature is below a certain point i.e. the point under which the breath of an operator condenses inside the helmet and causes the advent of water on the lens of the eyeglasses of the operator or on the shield of the helmet.
A prior art helmet comprises a first part which protects the head of a wearer, as a conventional helmet; a second part, which is integrated with and forms a projection with the first part and protects the lower part of the face of the wearer, more particularly the jaw; and a shield, which is situated between an upper front section of the first part and an upper section of the second part to protect the face of the wearer.
Due to its structure, the helmet has a small interior chamber where the wearer can breath. This interior chamber is usually insulated from the atmosphere to protect the wearer from cold air. At a certain temperature, air which contains saturated particles of water will condense and create condensation. Because the temperature of the lens of the eyeglasses of the operator wearing the helmet or the shield of the helmet can reach the condensation point of the breath of the wearer, water will form on the eyeglass lens or on the shield.
In order to avoid the problem of condensation, it is possible to open the shield to allow outside air to flow into the helmet until condensation is eliminated. This however presents a problem in that the wearer may be exposed to cold air which is uncomfortable and may be dangerous to health. Furthermore, the wearer has to use one hand to open the shield which may be hazardous when he or she is steering the vehicle being driven. The shield could also involuntarily close by impact or sudden movement. Thus, there is a need to provide a device which is capable of avoiding or eliminating the condensation created inside a full face helmet.
A prior art helmet provides some protection against sun rays. However, the shield of a prior art helmet is either clear or tinted and no adjustment of the tint is possible. On a bright sunny day, the wearer of a prior art helmet must also wear tinted eyeglasses to protect himself against the intensity of light if the shield of his helmet is clear. In changing weather conditions, the wearer may have to put the tinted eyeglasses on and off as the intensity of light changes. Thus, there is also a need to provide a helmet adapted to adjust the protection of the eyes of the wearer from sun rays.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a breathing mask for a helmet which reduces the formation of water on the lens of eyeglasses or the shield of the helmet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a helmet that overcomes or at least reduces the deficiencies associated with a prior art helmet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a helmet comprising a breathing mask which reduces the formation of water on the lens of eyeglasses or the shield of the helmet.
A further object of the invention is to provide a helmet including a tinted inner shield which is adapted to adjust the protection of the eyes of the wearer from sun rays as he or she requires.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a breathing mask adapted to fit the contours of the face of a wearer, said breathing mask adapted to be mounted to a helmet, said breathing mask comprising at least one breathing channel through which air may circulate and a binding member; said at least one breathing channel adaptable to said helmet and said binding member adapted to connect and secure said breathing mask to said helmet, and to position said breathing mask in relation to said face.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a helmet adapted to receive and retain a breathing mask, said helmet comprising:
a head portion;
a jaw shield mounted to said head portion, said jaw shield including at least one passage adapted to receive an exterior end of said breathing channel,
a binding member adapted to secure said breathing mask to said helmet, whereby the breathing mask is substantially hermetically adapted to the face of the wearer and the breath of the wearer may be expelled from inside said jaw shield.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention the novel helmet comprises a head portion adapted to protect the head of the operator, a shield portion comprising a jaw shield adapted to protect the lower portion of the face of the wearer or operator; the shield portion being mounted to the head portion and adapted to move from an open position to a closed position and an optional latching mechanism which locks the jaw shield of the shield portion to the head portion. The optional latching mechanism is actuated with two lever buttons located at the front of the jaw shield and sufficiently close to one another so that one hand can actuate both buttons and in the same movement pull the jaw shield from the closed position to the open position. The jaw shield has passages that are connected, when the jaw shield is in the closed position, to a breathing mask through flexible tubes thereby linking the breathing mask to the outside through which the wearer may breath and the moisture content of his or her expelled breath can circulate and be evacuated. This arrangement prevents or at least greatly reduces condensation and fogging of the eye shield of the shield portion and of the eyeglasses of the wearer.
The breathing mask comprises a mask body, surrounding the nose and mouth of the wearer and including a port on each side adjacent the mouth; a flexible tube which connects said port to said passage when said face portion is in the closed position, a binding member adapted to secure said breathing mask to said helmet, and resilient straps.
The binding member connects said breathing mask to the helmet, wherein said breathing mask is substantially hermetically adapted to the face of the wearer and the breath is restricted from entering the inside chamber. The binding member is preferably a snap-holder located at one end of the flexible tubes. The binding member may also be a hook and loop (velcro) device, a clip or a strap; all these elements being capable of connecting and securing the breathing mask to the head portion of the helmet.
Advantageously, the shield portion further comprises an eye shield including a see-through shield and a tinted shield; said tinted shield being movable from a first position to a second position, said tinted shield adapted, in said first position, to be housed and partially hidden inside an upper chamber, and in said second position, to be in front of the eyes of the wearer whereby said tinted shield protects the eyes of the wearer from intense light. The tinted shield includes a lever protruding from a narrow slot of the upper chamber, this lever is adapted to maneuver said tinted shield from said first position to said second position.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention also provides a filter for a breathing mask comprising a thin layer of material adapted to isolates the skin of a wearer from said breathing mask, said layer of material shaped to fit a given contour of said breathing mask.
Another object of the invention is to provide a filter adapted to be positioned between the mask body and the face of the wearer whereby said filter isolates the skin of the wearer from the breathing mask. Advantageously, the filter is a supple thin cloth of felt-like material.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention also provides a breathing mask kit comprising:
a mask body adapted to fit the contours of the face of a wearer, said mask body including at least one port;
at least one hollow flexible tube including an interior end and an exterior end;
a binding member including an aperture; said binding member adapted to secure said breathing mask to a helmet and to align said aperture with a passage on said helmet;
said interior end being adapted to engage said at least one port of said mask body and said exterior end being adapted to engage said aperture of said binding member whereby when said at least one hollow flexible tube is engaged to said at least one port of said mask body and to said aperture of said binding member, said at least one hollow flexible tube acts as a conduit through which the breath of a wearer may circulate.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent by reference to the following description and the drawings.